


Rosebush Thorns

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, Lollipops, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Spells & Enchantments, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: A work for requests/prompts that are given from you to me- suggestions are open which is the purpose of this work.- You may request smuts/lemons.- You may request fluff/angst/hurt/comfort etc.- You may request any pairing and go into detail on what you'd like to happen.- You may request different AUs and different character traits etc. (e.g Talent Swap, Detective Shinguji)Feel free to suggest anything- whether it be some kinky prompt or shoujo prompt, I'm all ears.Pairings will be included in tags as well as other components per that chapter.Recent Chapter: Momoharu: One-sided Attraction, Hanahaki Disease





	1. Irumeno | Lollipop Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> TABLE OF CONTENTS: 
> 
> ✘1 - Irumeno 'fluff' w teasing | 1,027
> 
> ✘2 - Amacha skateboard AU | 1,055
> 
> ✘3 - Irumeno supernatural AU reunion | 1,515
> 
> ✘4 - Amanaga kissing | 281
> 
> ✘5 - Irumeno unrequited love | 377
> 
> ✘6 - Momoharu one-sided attraction | 621 
> 
> ✘7 - TBA/TBD 
> 
> ✘8 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘9 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘10 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘11 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘12 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘13 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘14 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘15 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘16 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘17 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘18 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘19 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘20 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘21 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘22 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘23 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘24 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘25 - TBA/TBD
> 
> ✘26 - TBA/TBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma decides to pull something 'sneaky' on her petite girlfriend and it starts out innocently enough for Yumeno to catch on.
> 
> Pairing: Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko  
>  Tags: Lollipops, Kissing, Suggestive Themes  
> 

Iruma yawns in complete boredom, taking care not to stir the sleepy redhead next to her she plucks a lollipop that was packaged in a bright red wrapper from the small jar on the table.

It had a small print of a white cat dotted on the center which Iruma found to be cute, she was an absolute sucker for childish things.

Her nimble fingers deftly peeled the packaging with minimal sound of rustling and the wrapper being strewn aside but as soon as the lollipop was unveiled, Yumeno's ears perked up and tired eyes cracked open almost immediately.

"Nyeh...Did I hear the sound of candy?" A slither of a yawn escapes her chapped lips and her hazy eyes focus on the candy that is twirled back and forth between Iruma's manicured hand as the inventor is deep in thought.

Yumeno's gaze flickered from the lollipop to Iruma in an alternating pattern with a slack jaw and a strained noise tugs from the back of her throat.

"Are you going to eat that?" Yumeno prods Iruma in the shoulder with a slim, pale finger. Her nails were short and acute unlike Iruma's so she didn't get the satisfaction of  digging her nails into Iruma's bare skin.

But the contact of fingers ghosting over her arm seemed to spook her out of her reverie judging by the fact that her shoulders tense and she lets out a small squeak.

"Hi-Hiiii! I-I was going to, Himihoe." Iruma snarks, almost dropping the lollipop in a handful of seconds but managed to catch the stick of the lollipop just in time.

Yumeno feels her mouth go unmistakably dry and a weak glare takes over her features causing the strawberry blonde haired girl to shrink.

With the seconds clocking by, Yumeno exhales with a frustrated grunt she takes the lollipop with her teeth, stealing it from Iruma's light grasp.

"O-Oi! That was mine!" Iruma growls, lips curling into a demeaning, sulky frown which Yumeno just lazily sticks her tongue out at the voluptuous girl before it coils round the hard candy and her lips clamp down on the stick with a satisfied hum.

A carmine blush blooms from the bridge of Iruma's nose, feeling heat creep up her neck at the sight that was once displayed- on purpose or not, it didn't deter the lewd thoughts entering Iruma's mind.

Her garters clink, straining against her thighs as she dwells on her erotic ideas and she becomes starry-eyed once an alluring thought is painted in her creative, golden-encrusted mind.

It starts out innocently enough until Iruma's graceful fingers pinched the stick of the lollipop, slipping it further into Yumeno's mouth, the petite girl doesn't seem to mind.

A shit-eating grin bleeds across Iruma's face before she withdraws the lollipop from Yumeno's now candied lips that are stained with the deep shade of red from the lollipop before pushing it back in. Yumeno idly glances at her, eyes narrowed and Iruma smiles sweetly in return.

Iruma quickens the motions bit by bit, thrusting it into Yumeno's mouth before pulling it back then repeating the ministrations with building speed.

Yumeno pouted as her nose wrinkled at the strange gesture before rolling her scarlet eyes- knowing that Iruma was up to her bizarre antics once more.

Iruma propelled the lollipop a little too far into Yumeno's mouth causing her to choke slightly, her teeth grazing the side of the lollipop and Iruma makes a sound that makes Yumeno's heart skip a beat for a moment.

Iruma's icy eyes were fixated on hers entirely, she felt herself getting lost in those searing eyes.

Iruma searches her face thoughtfully for a few beats before brightly turning azure, glossy- she definitely had something planned judging by the grin she flashed with her pearly whites.

“Can I taste it?" Iruma purred, an innocent look plastered across her face as she batted her curly lashes but Yumeno knew she was struggling not to smirk.

Yumeno deadpans. "What?"

“The lollipop? Can I have a taste?” Iruma whines before retracting it from Yumeno's mouth with a ' _pop'_.  

Yumeno offers an irritated grunt, reluctantly allowing her girlfriend to take the candy.

“It's strawberry… it's probably how I taste right now.” Yumeno blurts without thinking, feeling the tips of her ears burning she sluggishly averts her gaze shyly.

Iruma paused before snorting.“Oh, yeah?… Let me have a taste then, bitch.”

Yumeno feels her shoulders being pulled forward as Iruma kisses her fiercely and ferociously tangles her fingers into  Yumeno's hair, making the shorter girl sigh contently at the contact.

She was setting Iruma's thirst free of the sweet lips that captured hers, Iruma tasted of sakura blossoms- must've been that new lipbalm she had been talking about.

Yumeno feels her face burning, noting that she must be as red as her hair when they both pull away.

Iruma stares at her through half-lidded eyes, a pleased, sleazy smile with a touch of sultriness weaved across her lips.

"Definitely Stawberry...but cherry would've been better." She hears Iruma grumble under her breath to herself and a lazy thin smile creases her face.

Yumeno uses a lot of her strength to weakly lean up toward her girlfriend, pressing the lollipop to the inventor's lips.

Once Iruma hesitantly licked one side of the lollipop, she sputters incoherently, face flushing when Yumeno's tongue glided over the other half.

Yumeno extracts herself from the sugary treat as her tongue that is stained with a bright red travels across her lips, wetting them.

Her once cute smile turns into a devious smirk upon Iruma's bewildered expression and flash of excitement in her eyes- something that was rare for Yumeno to ever do and that was what added the thrill to it.

She drapes herself over her girlfriend, cushioning herself comfortably on Iruma's chest as the inventor's arms snake round her lithe waist.

They both lean in for a quick peck which evolves into one after the other, the whole remaining stash of lollipops forgotten.

Yumeno thought that sakura and hints of strawberry tasted good on Iruma's plump lips as a blazing fire was building inside her reverently, nestling itself in her ribcage.


	2. Amacha | Dozen Hearts In A Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko  
> Tags: Skateboarding AU, Bonding
> 
> side-note: Anon who requested this wanted Chabashira to be more 'sassy' and spiteful towards males yet also a little friendly when she thinks they're relatively harmless, so here.
> 
> I don't know how skateboard tricks work so umm?

Amami clutches his skateboard with a firm grip as he enters the skating park and makes a beeline to the rink. He feels hope bloom when he notices there aren't many people milling about.

But it's crushed when he sees a girl about his age soar through the air with a massive energetic grin fly onto her features, her long braids flying after her that narrowly miss Amami's nose.

The girl cheers as she makes it safely back down the side of the rink and moves her foot taps at the surface in quicker motions allowing her to gain more speed. Amami could feel the excitement radiating off the girl.

There's a challenged look in her eye as she sinks, crouching her body with her fingers grabbing the bottom of the board allowing her to propel herself into the air once more.

The girl manages to tip her skateboard forward and lets go, her sneaker nudges the board into a twirl and she raises her legs to her knees before leaning her weight on one foot back on the skateboard. Her other foot slams onto the skateboard as it reaches the ramp, skating past Amami once more.

Amami sighs, takes his skateboard and skates down the ramp on the opposite side, plugging in his earphones as he glides effortlessly.

He misses the alarmed cry of the girl, eyes widening in shock when it's too late for they were going to collide into each other and as they do their footing is lost. The girl shrieks and Amami almost immediately grabs the girl by the waist tightly, flinging her into the opposite direction as he takes the brunt. 

He grunts in pain, closing his eyes for a few moments before assessing the damage- back pain. However, he forgets about it as realization dawns on him, blood turning to ice. 

He limps over to the girl as fast as he can, ignoring the stabs of pain, blocking them out till they are nothing but dull throbs coursing through him.

As he stands in front of the girl, towering over her, she almost instinctively tenses upon realizing the outline of the shadow. She looks up at him and scowls, teeth gritting upon trying to get up and falling helplessly back down.

"I can get up myself." The girl snarls, trying to get away from him, wincing when pain shoots up her wrist.

"You don't seem like it, let me help you."

"Tch. Get lost you degenerate male!"

"Amami. Amami Rantaro." The green haired boy flashes a friendly smile, eyes crinkling as he offers a hand for the girl.

The girl is about to bite back another retort which is replaced by howling laughter erupting from her lips.

"Your name is Amami?" She attempts to stifle her mocking giggles with her hand that was literred in colourful plasters.

"Yes, what of it?" He asks precariously and goes to retract his hand but she beats him to it, grabbing his hand to pull herself up.

"It just reminds me of something my girlfriend from Italy had told me." The brunette offers a smirk that Amami thinks should be illicit.

He raises an eyebrow in question.

As the girl dusts herself off, her eyes squint mischievously, the smirk turning into a lascivious grin, flashing her teeth.

"It means love me in Italian." She drags out her words excruciatingly slow with a hint of playfulness that was dashed with a pinch of teasing.

Amami feels his face colour, from the back of his neck to his ears and poorly attempts to recover.

This girl made his palms sweat and she gave off the aura of mystery- he concluded she was relatively harmless.

"I-Is this a joke?" He sputters, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, aiming to hide at least a fraction of his embarrassment but to no avail- it had a very slim chance of working anyway.

Upon seeing how flustered he was, the girl snorts with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

"Anyway, since you're dying to know my name, I'm Tenko. Tenko Chabashira." She emphasizes each syllable, relishing in his minimal reactions. Messing around with menaces could be fun on the rare occasion, she thought gleefully.

"Chabashira? Huh..." Amami ponders in thought, allowing his thoughts to flock together.

"Tenko."

Amami offers a puzzled look at the girl before him.

"Ugh. Call me Tenko, okay?" She spits, offering a glare when she picks at her hair to inspect any dirt.

"Alright...Tenko." Amami hesitates, eyes giving away his uncomfortableness but the small hint of a smile on Chabashira's lips makes him forget instantly.

As the sky darkens, it gets darker and Amami feels the first few drops of water descend from the sky.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Chabashira whines, bringing her arms together to hug her shoulders as goosebumps emerge on her skin.

She glares at her shoes in annoyance and a light coloured bundle of fabric appears in the corner of her vision. She turns her focus to it and feels her nose wrinkle but the unmistakable thumping beat of her heart conveys something else.

She stares at Amami through her lashes, brushing bangs out of her eyes that soon dilate upon realization.

"I-This is yours! Take it back, degenerate!" She barks, shoving it into his arms, head bowed to hide her flushed face, coated with redness that wasn't from the cold or wind.

Amami shrugs with an amused smile as he watches Chabashira get flustered over the small action.

"It's nothing, Tenko. Don't sweat it." He nonchalantly replies, pressing the fabric gently in her direction once more.

She squints at him accusingly, eyes searching his thoroughly but drops her gaze- she felt herself getting lost in the sea of green. She lips on the hoodie that was too big for her, the sleeves were too long and it trailed down to her knees.

Chabashira exhales deeply through her nose, trying to control the blush that only grew stronger as she fetches her abandoned skateboard and Amami does the same.

"Hey, Rantaro?" Chabashira whispers softly, tugging at his arm.

Amami glances at her offering an encouraging smile to continue.

"Can we r-race sometime?"

"Sure."

Chabashira gawks at him before a resigned smile tugs at her lips and playfully punches him in the arm.


	3. Irumeno | Risqué Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumeno is aware that she only has one chance of performing this spell she discovered as of late during the rare occurrence of a blood moon, little does she know that she ends up with a little mishap and something, or rather, a certain someone that she hadn't been expecting to see- especially after a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko  
> Tags: Reunion, spells, hugging  
> Additional: Succubus Iruma, Witch Himiko, Supernatural AU

The moon beamed brightly in the starry night sky, sporting a deep shade of blood-red and Yumeno could almost feel the intensity of it oozing from afar. 

It was a full blood moon- the moon had already undergone its Lunar phase and that was enough for the young witch to practice her spell.

Yumeno takes every fiber of care she holds as she stirs the herbs into the concoction with deep concentration, the purpley liquid morphing into a darker shade combined with swirls of inky black.

As she turned to look for her book of spells, she accidentally nudged a beaker of blood meal that generously emptied into the massive charcoal cauldron. While her back was turned, the cauldron started to uproariously bubble causing Yumeno's shoulders to tense as she cries out a few words in an attempt to subside the disaster.

"Crap." She mumbled in worry, scurrying here and here to find the ginger-root plant to stop the spell and just as she was about to snag it from under one of the cupboards, tendrils of smoky pink billowed from the cauldron, licking at the ceiling.

The first thing she could make out were horns protruding from a sea of strawberry blonde hair that twisted and curled in the air causing her to cry out in alarm.

As the smoke started to clear out, she could make out a busty feminine figure and her heart got lodged into her throat upon closer inspection.

Dark ebony wings sprouted from their defined shoulder blades across pale skin. A pastel pink cropped, crew neck sweatshirt that hung down, exposing her shoulders and did little to obscure the black lacy bra underneath. As Yumeno's bejeweled eyes drank in the sight before her a coy smirk bloomed on the girl's lips. 

Her reddish-brown eyes trailed lower, sucking in the sight of a high waist pleated skirt that seemed  _way_ too short for her liking, seeing as it easily gave access to matching panties that hugged their lower-half tightly with charcoal stockings with little periwinkle bows on them.

Yumeno gulped, her saliva evaporating into nothing and leaving her mouth impeccably dry with only the scarce remains of droplets dripping down her throat.

Sweat gathers at her brow and she suddenly feels too hot in her own clothing, neck flushing once their eyes lock. She feels unmistakably light-headed.

The girl in question arches an amused eyebrow, arms bunching together under her chest- whether to purposely and teasingly show more skin, Yumeno isn't sure but it makes her fingers itch.

Yumeno's jaw drops to the floor in shock, too compelled at gawking at the other like they were some alien than an actual living being.

Seeing this as their cue, their voice is unmistakably loud, their lips curling upward as they speak to reveal small fangs.

"Hey Cutie! Iruma Miu at your service!"

"I-Iruma...?" Yumeno whispers hoarsely, the rest of her words dying on her lips as she feels surprise spread through her entire being like wildfire.

"The one and only, sweetcheeks. Missed me?" She croons, with a soothing lilt to her voice.

"H-How...?" Yumeno squeaks.

"Well how the flyin' fuck should I know, Sugartits?  _You_ were the one who summoned me."

"But I-"

"Are you all just shit-for-brains? Got some fuckin' fleas in there?"

"N-No! I just-"

"Tch. _Himiko_ , you're no fun! Loosen up a little, ya got a stick up ya ass or what?!" Iruma barks, sticking her tongue out in dissatisfaction.

The mention of her name in proper syllables made Yumeno's heart palpitate faster, drumming against her ribs. It was extremely rare from what she remembered for Iruma to call someone by their first name without altering it to something vulgar.

"Iruma...you remember me?" Yumeno shyly whimpers, her bleary eyes blinking sleepily as her posture relaxes.

"Miu." Iruma states firmly, eyes narrowing into slits crucially.

"...What?"

"You heard me, Himitits."

Ah, back to obnoxious formalities it seems.

The small witch flushes even more at the obscene nickname causing a simpering grin threatening to spill on Iruma's plush lips, looking way too pleased with herself for Yumeno's liking.

 "Iru-Miu. I..." Yumeno trails off once more, eyes softening.

They stand in silence before Yumeno ducks her head and anxiously stalks over to a wooden stool, lazily gesturing Iruma to follow and sit across from her around the large wooden oak table.

"I've missed you _so_ fuckin' much." Iruma purrs lovingly, sauntering over to the diminutive witch.

Despite Yumeno's proposal to sit across from her, Iruma's mouth twitches into a cheeky smile.

She stops right in front of the witch who gazes at her silently, her brows knitting together in confusion and is stunned when Iruma's legs wrap around her rangy waist.

A well-manicured hand emerging to caress her pale cheek, the long black nails leaving small crescent-shaped marks in their wake but not enough to bruise.

Yumeno's breath hitches and she feels her heart now peeking out from the back of her mouth.

Her body is tense once more at the once unwanted contact but it melted under Iruma's touch all the same, embracing the inviting aura.

Needle-like goosebumps unfurl like rashes imprinted on her flesh whenever Iruma shifts against her. She felt as if she was slowly becoming infected with what parasiteful competence resided within Iruma that made her endure this strange perception of inebriation. 

A sudden and abrupt coil-like squeeze of her thigh made her aware that Iruma's devilish tail was another feature she didn't suck in. Her eyes dart to the pressure on her leg which confirms her suspicions- a long tail, the same shade of black as her horns with a sharp edge.

A narrow, strained grimace presents itself evidently on the redhead's lips as the suffocating scent envelops her body- a strong fragrance,  _Iruma's_ scent.

Succubus...

_...A Succubus. Iruma is a succubus._

The corners of Yumeno's lips gnarl upwards into a malformed, wry smile. 

When their eyes connect once more, Iruma's eyes squint ever so slightly, offering a sugary sweet but shy smile and Yumeno feels a delightful shiver go down her spine. Pinpricks of warmth dotting all over her slender body.

The intoxicating smell that radiated heavenly off of Iruma's body was something Yumeno couldn't get enough of- a hidden enigma.

Yumeno struggled to clear her hazy thoughts and in her clouded vision. She couldn't tell if Iruma knew what she was doing to her but if she was aware with it, her face must've held a lot of coquettish delight if the blurry shadow of a mouth curving upward was anything to go by.

Iruma was the inkling of utmost desires from every respective individual, even from those who barricaded themselves with passiveness. In a way, Iruma had the key to every heart and could unlock them as she pleases, like they are just an array of toys lined upon a shelf to take.

Her instincts override her thoughts and she grabs a fistful of the thin material that engulfed Iruma's body.

An incongruous sound resonates from Iruma's small throat and Yumeno anticipates it as a good sign yet opts to release the wrinkled fabric anyhow. 

Iruma's body goes rigid, now showing hesitant body language as she bites her lip and chews on it lightly.

"Is it...okay if I-I do this?" She lowers her voice, waves of huskiness hitting Yumeno's face fondly.

All Yumeno does is nod and it's the only form of consent Iruma needs before she slips her arms behind Yumeno's neck, pulling the witch closer to her, their bodies pressing together.

Yumeno gets the growing urge to return a small gesture and she does so by feathery, gentle touches down Iruma's sides to rest on her hips cautiously.

Iruma trembles, overwhelmed by the shorter girl's action that spiraled her into a blubbering mess as she buries her face into Yumeno's shoulder-length tresses of rosy hair. 

Her lips brushed Yumeno's ear faintly, murmuring a slur of words Yumeno couldn't quite pick out but a single sentence stood out to her.

"I thought I'd never fuckin' see you again." The succubus' mouth then presses up against her ear entirely to stifle their hushed sobs.

The young witch peels herself away from the taller girl gently causing said girl to give a demented look that mingled with shards of fragmented heartache. Yumeno rests her forehead against the other affectionately- mindfully aware of their extremely fragile state.

Droplets of pink blossom past Iruma's face and creep along her shoulders, dusting them with a tainted crimson while Yumeno's tint with a scarce yet vivid shade. 

"It doesn't matter..." Yumeno halts her thoughts, face scrunching as she helplessly grasps for the right words to say,

"I'm here now." Is what she settles on and judging by the emotional spark in Iruma's eye, she believes she said the correct thing.

They spend the rest of the night that way, Yumeno cradling Iruma gently like she was made of porcelain while she straddles her waist.

Both of them wish the moment would last longer as the tell-tale sheen of yellow glimmers through the large window, tapping on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt he urge to get this out on Halloween and I promise I'm working on everyone's requests! I'm just thinking of certain dates I should release them on and trying to figure out when I can write them as well as planning.
> 
> As selfish as they may sound, I randomly pick a request that I've been given and focus on that one primarily until it's finished to go and work on another meaning they have no particular order- keeping in mind that the longer your request is, the more time it will take for me to write, however, this itself is not a bad thing for it enables me to plan things out and tweak them to the criteria that has been listed by the 'client'.
> 
> I actually had to sift through a lot of ideas I had, it was tiring but I hope this can suffice.
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween!


	4. Amanaga | Paint My Lips On Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Amami Rantaro/Yonaga Angie  
> Tags: Kissing
> 
> They'd be kind of cute? eeee  
> Also, Yonaga likes avocados so...?

Yonaga merrily skips down the hall of the academy humming a tune to herself until she spots a lanky figure not far from her.

Her eyes narrow slightly with curiosity before lighting up in recognition upon noting the dyed locks of green.

She waltzes forward, attacking him from behind into a hug. "Amami-san!"

He jolts in mild surprise, shoulders and his whole body tense as if poised to strike before letting his guard down momentarily after getting a clear look of a yellow smock and angelically white hair.

"Oh, hey Angie-san." his voice is rich like creamy chocolate that was drizzled over assorted pastries and it made Yonaga's insides feel fuzzy.

She holds him a little tighter, pulling his frame closer to hers before releasing him like nothing ever happened, a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Atua says we should spend time together~!" She links her arm with his, fingers curling round his wrist, trailing upward in a supposedly calming motion.

Amami's smile wavers a little at the ministration.

"Alright." He shrugs with the other arm, face radiating a comforting smile.

"Nyhahaha! How divine!" Yonaga trills before a devious smile splits across her skull and yanks his shirt collar down to connect their lips. Their lips melded together perfectly and as Yonaga tries to sneakily lick his lips, he tears herself from her grasp.

She's about to open her mouth once more before the words are muffled by his lips on hers once more, slender arms snaking round her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other hungrily.

Yonaga decided this moment would be seared into her memory and allow her to create art pieces later going by Atua's judgement.


	5. Irumeno | Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma attempts to come to terms with her feelings but because she decides to conceal afterward out of embarrassment, she leaves Yumeno storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Iruma Miu/Yumeno Himiko  
> Tags: Attemped confession, unrequited love  
> Additional: Typical Iruma, the confession fails.

Iruma's shoulders tense, body cocooning itself in the wavering shyness that was almost unnoticeable. Her fingers tangle between the thin strand of her hair, spinning it between them.

"H-Hey...Himiwhore." Iruma whispers, attempting to get the sleepy girl's attention.

"...Nyeh?" The girl scans her surroundings after being awoken from her slumber and turns her head to the inventor in question.

Iruma huffs in annoyance but crowds in on herself, trying to make her appear smaller.

"I-um...I really fuckin' like ya and uh..." she gulps, biting the bullet of her deteriorating pride. "I-I really want to hold hands and do all that cutesy shit couples do with you..." Her blush illuminates her entire face, the tips of her ears burning cherry-red as she bites her bottom lip skeptically.

Yumeno blinks at her dumbly in her dazed state. "...What?"

A choked noise spills from Iruma's lips and out of instinct to cover up her crumbled mask she offers a middle finger to the redhead. "I said you suck! Now fuck off, donkey lips!"

Yumeno's face sours with a pointed glare, lips turning downward into a sullen frown. She lowers her hat to cover her face begrudgingly that shields her eye away from Iruma's quivering face.

"N-Nyah?! If that's what you want!" She grumbles, forcing her body to get up and starts slinking away with hurt feelings.

"N-No wait I..." Iruma tries to correct her mistake but cuts herself off after assessing the damage. "Hmph! Fine then, walk away ya fuckin' loli! See if I care!" She snarls, hands balling into fists as she still sits on her knees under the large cherry blossom tree.

Once Yumeno was out of earshot, her hands coil into each other, manicured nails digging into her palms to leave dark marks.

"But I do fuckin' care and it hurts so damn much." She whimpers to herself, eyes pooling with spring tears.

"When will ya fuckin' notice that I love ya to bits..."

The air is thick with eerie silence, crushing Iruma with its dead weight with the exception of the wind bristling the trees as Sakura petals rain down around her. With her fingers still outstretched from a retreating beckon to the now long gone redhead, a lone petal slides itself neatly into her hand.


	6. Momoharu | Bloodied Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harukawa knows that her feelings for Momota is inevitable.
> 
> Yet she is unable to prevent them and they come gushing out of her like a morbid piece of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito  
> Tags: One-sided love  
> Additional: Hanahaki Disease, Observation, Longing, Regret
> 
> If you've already read this small work before, I apologize- I just thought it'd fit better here in this multitude of works rather than being classed as a separate work while tweaking some parts.
> 
> And I also changed the name of it- used to be "Decadent Delight" but then I realized it didn't seem as fitting.
> 
> It's short but I hope it conveys something.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing, I'm going to start working on older requests- I started one and I intend to finish it rather than picking the new ones because they're shorter or something along the lines.  
> Hopefully, Gonrumi will be next followed by Irumomo then Saimatsu etc. etc.  
> (Patience is a virtue) :)

* * *

The petals flutter from her lips, staining them with the perceptible tint of blood.

It blends alluringly, bleeding into the many shades.

Into an array of fascinating colour.

Speckled with pinpricks of congealed dots littering all over the light petals, a sickeningly sweet but incipiently grotesque display of her tangible feelings.

She feels her chest constrict suffocatingly when her eyes trail after him in the distance. He smiles at the other classmates with friendly greetings while she strays afar, away from them all. In an attempt to shield them from who she truly is... _a monster lurking in the darkest shadows._

She wants to twirl her fingers with his, interlocking them securely and warmly. For him to hold her close, so she can hear his harmonic heartbeat pulse in fast rhythm with hers.

The thorned stems catching on the protruding edges of her ribcage- she can feel the blossoming flower starting to take shape, to  _bloom_  in place of her decaying heart.

The mellow, sickening hitch of her ghosting breath falling short pierces the tense air pleasantly.

Even in the safety of the dark, she can still spy the glowing light around him and the others, their haloed heads gleaming brightly.

A rueful smile warily twists at her bloodied lips.

Her head was scarcely lit, her 'halo' was dim and two protruding horns sat in its place.

However, nobody could see that when they would approach her, they never noticed the coiling tail twisting behind her, slithering up the side of her leg lovingly.

Yet when he first encountered her, he was so...charismatic and almost unbelievable.

He had instantly tugged at her frozen heartstrings over time, setting them aflame to warm her cold, thawing heart.

Her throat closes peculiarly, like the rosy bud of a flower not due in spring as the candied taste of syrupy blood trickles back down her throat along with the light caress of bubbling petals once more.

Sometimes she gets the sudden craving or urge to give selfless devotion to him, to bend herself to his every whim or command.

Or the way her rotten heart melts into the pits of sizzling stomach acid below, disintegrating and being replaced by sugary sensations.

It makes her want to do things she'd label sappy...to be affectionate and place his calloused hand over her warped heart.

She despises this feeling, it irritates her.

She's able to outline his lips from where she stands, fixated on the way his adam's apple moves, bobbing as he swallows the air thickly.

It's almost palpable from here, the exhilarating scent of  _him._  

She wonders what it'd be like to press her lips to his, would it be inviting and heavenly?

A choked noise tumbles out of her lips, down her chin and onto the ground in front of her, mingled with drops of blood and a lone petal that was halved.

She easily recalls the ghosting of his fingertips over hers, discreetly striving to interlink before slipping away just as quickly.

She can feel the tendrils of blood invading her mouth, the metallic taste flooding her senses, carrying more petals in its wake.

To constantly regurgitate the prickly roses as they scratch and cave the inside of her throat, weaving themselves tightly in-between the rings of cartilage in her throat. 

Its forcefully swallowed back down, the building lodge in her throat getting bigger.

She's aware she cannot have him, he's with the stars, the twilight sky.  _Them._

She does not want to hold back his potential yet the selfish part of her wants him all to herself, to have his charming smiles for her eyes only.

It was a fruitless battle and primarily, a double-edged sword- a hit or miss.

Love was bittersweet...she figured.

* * *

 


End file.
